


Nesměj se mi

by Josika



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josika/pseuds/Josika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Povídka, která může i nemusí být femslash a která víc než o čemkoli jiném pojednává o tom, jak smutné je, když mizí přátelé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nesměj se mi

Koukala se do zrcadla. Mrkala na ni obrovská šedá myš s mušíma očima. Obrovská stará myš s vyděšeným výrazem. Tak moc moc stará. Zkusila si přihladit vlasy dlaní. Byly drsné a polámané. Nechtěly poslouchat.

_„Ale no tak, Sibylo, takhle tu práci nedostaneš."_

Obrazu v zrcadle zčervenaly oči. Tehdy se jí smála.

_„Vypadáš jako hastroš, Sibylo. Takhle Brumbála nepřesvědčíš. Vypadáš jako divoženka."_

Posmívala se jí a svírala rty do tenoučké čárky, ale alespoň se zajímala. Teď už ji častovala jen zdvořilostními frázemi. Jen tak je provlékla vzduchem a zase šla dál. Nic proti Sibyle neměla. To ne. Jen ji prostě nezajímala. Jako ostatně nikoho. Nikdo se nezajímal o starou bláznivou ženskou, bydlící na vrcholku věže.   
Přehodila si přes hlavu jeden z pestrobarevných šátků a zatočila se před zrcadlem.  
„Zrcadlo, zrcadlo, řekni mi, kdo je v zemi zdejší,  
i na celém světě nejkrásnější, ... nejopuštěnější, ... nejsmutnější."  
Zůstala stát. S kamenným obličejem se dívala na sklo. Nemělo cenu plakat. Ne když ji nikdo nemohl vidět.   
Dole se určitě dělo něco důležitého. Vždycky se tam něco dělo. Tady ne. Tady byl klid, čaj, vonné tyčinky a hlavně spousta sherry. Dole se děla tamta strašně podstatná historie. Psala se tam budoucnost.  
Vnitřní oko jí pořád ještě sem tam něco prozradilo. To když vypila příliš mnoho sherry. Nebo příliš málo. O lidech, na kterých jí záleželo. Bezvýznamné drobnosti. Zrovna dnes ráno se Minervě zlomil oblíbený hřebínek do vlasů. Určitě byla celý den nabroušená. Nejspíš přidala žákům pár úkolů navíc. Všem kolejím stejně. Jako vždy spravedlivá.   
Chce to trochu sherry. Určitě tu nějaké má.   
Láhev zásuvce toaletního stolku byla prázdná. I ta schovaná za dřevěným obložením pod parapetem. A tu z přihrádky utopené hluboko ve skříni určitě vypila včera. Musela se vsoukat pod postel. Pro železnou zásobu. Už zase. Buclatá láhev byla zpola prázdná. Ulepená břečka. Takhle tomu vždycky říkala.

_„Jak můžeš pít tu ulepenou břečku, Sibylo? Kdo tě má pak líbat?"_

To bylo ještě v dobách, kdy se rozpustile smála způsobem, který se k ní strašně nehodil, ale moc jí slušel.  
Pak se smát přestala. I do věže přestala chodit. Tvrdila, že má moc práce. S Řádem. S vyučováním. S tamtou strašně podstatnou historií. Sibyla to chápala. Zodpovědně čekala ve věži, až si její přítelkyně najde čas. Ani si nestěžovala, když přišla a celé hodiny jen mlčela a pozorovala odlesky na čajové hladině. Sibyla respektovala její únavu a přidávala jí do čaje meduňku na dobrý spánek.   
Nakonec přestala chodit úplně. A Sibyla to pořád chápala. Hodná, chápající Sibyla. Jen sem tam sešla dolů a chvíli nechala kapat hysterické slzy na písemky z přeměňování. To se pak Minerva vždycky stavila. Někdy si dokonce i povídaly. O tom, jak byly na výletě v Delfách. Nebo o staré bláznivé cikánce, co tvrdila, že umí věštit z dlaně, a přísahala, že se z Minervy stane ministerská předsedkyně. O barevných šátcích, které si kupovaly v každém větším městě. To si pak Sibyla vždycky začala myslet, že brzy zase bude všechno tak jako dřív.  
Pořádně si přihnula rovnou z láhve. Takhle se sherry rozhodně nepilo. Začala s tím, když zjistila, že jako dřív to už rozhodně nikdy nebude.  
Hloupé vnitřní oko. Většinou nefungovalo, a když začalo, stejně to nestálo za nic. Jednou ale sklouzlo o pár pater níž do ředitelovy pracovny.

_„Albe, takhle to už dál nejde."  
„Minervo, uvažte to. Velice ji tím zraníte."  
„Já už ale opravdu nemůžu dál. Ne teď, když jsou věci tak komplikované. Vždyť to víte. A ona je... tak... "  
Brumbál se usmíval, laskavě se usmíval a nakonec Minervě napověděl slovo, které hledala.  
„Přízemní? Malicherná?"  
Přikývla. Sibyla se ani neodvážila dýchat a doufala, že mluví o... třeba o té pitomé Grangerové.  
„Víte, Albe, kdysi dávno... byly jsme si opravdu blízké. Bojím se to jen tak zahodit, ale cítím, že... že bych měla."  
„Jak myslíte, Minervo. Ale možná tím jen ukončíte svoje i Sibylino trápení."  
„Možná..."_

Tohle ještě Sibyla oplakala. Ve své vysoké věži štkala pro ztracenou lásku a připadala si velice romanticky. Ona a přízemní? Ona, která hovoří s nebeskými sférami? V té chvíli to nebolelo zdaleka tak moc. Mohla vznešeně trpět.  
O pár dní později se podívala do zrcadla. Mrkala na ni šedivá myš s mušíma očima. Byla tak stará. Tak strašně moc moc stará. A přízemní. Proto už s ní nebeské sféry nechtěly hovořit. Proto se čajové lístky shlukovaly do odporných chuchvalců. Proto se obrazce z karet měnily v bludiště. Byla stará. Minerva ji už neměla ráda. Ani trochu. Nikdo ji neměl rád. Začala pít sherry přímo z lahví poschovávaných všude po věži. Začala trpět úplně nevznešeně.   
Zbyly jí jen závěje z barevných šátků. Plné šedivých drsných vlasů.   
Tak stará a malicherná.   
Dopila posledních pár kapek a svezla se na podlahu.   
Sherry hřálo.

_„Ale, Minervo, nesměj se mi pořád."  
„Neboj, Sibylko. Směju se jen na věci, co mám ráda."_


End file.
